xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Madrox
Jame Madrox is a self-replicator raised in Los Alamos, New Mexico, until snatched up by Xavier's School after his manifestation and his parents' deaths. Received a degree at Emerson in Criminal Justice, but probably most notable for apprehending former Brotherhood terrorist Valkyrie. He was recruited to X-Factor in November 2009, during the Darkwatch mission in Boston. He specializes in covert missions, analysis, and expendability. Education BA - Criminal Justice (Emerson University, 2009) Employment *Self-employed, a private investigation "firm" (unlicensed) in New York, New York. 2007. Family *Daniel Madrox, father, researcher/scientist at Los Alamos National Laboratory, deceased. *Joan Madrox, mother, researcher/scientist at Los Alamos National Laboratory, deceased. Notable Public Information *Apprehended Valkyrie in New York, New York on October 13, 2007. Duplicate did not survive the attempt. As Madrox had no living relatives, let alone a twin, this effectively outed him. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/93005.html link *Was mentioned as a survivor taken February 26, 2008, from a raided compound used for mutant experimentation. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/2008/02/26/ link Mutation Madrox can duplicate himself up to ten times simultaneously. Duplicates do not duplicate. Each duplicate is wholly autonomous, but can be reabsorbed by the original (Prime) with a touch. Prime receives all the duplicate's memories and experiences and half their injuries as applicable. Conversely, if he is injured and a duplicate is not, his injury decreases by half. Duplicates can die and dead duplicates cannot be reabsorbed. Duplicate death causes Madrox severe mental trauma. Rapid, serial deaths may or may not do Prime serious, possibly irreparable harm - some evidence to suggest so. Personalities of duplicates are somewhat divergent, which allows certain duplicates more utility in specific situations than others. Madrox has shown some facility for controlled duplication in the sense he can bypass locked doors by duplicating under them. However, if Prime is not wearing a kinetic inhibitor, any concussive force (even a bump) will cause him to duplicate. Skills Madrox is naturally adept at multi-tasking and learns quickly, if his methods have left him more of a broad jack-of-all-trades than an expert at much. Beyond having great patience for raw data, he is basically versed in most firearms, a scattering of hand-to-hand styles at a very novice level, and variant athleticisms appropriate for running away (such as running away and dodging, of course, but also climbing and survival-swimming, even stealth, for example). In the field, he is possibly best at infiltration, chameleoning into a situation and bluffing. Much as lying is an appropriate skill. Personality Profile Madrox is reasonably competent, personable, and even-tempered, if occasionally indecisive. Given to bouts of acerbic dryness, largely self directed. Also given to bouts of obnoxiousness. Personality is somewhat fragmented, if duplicates trend more toward extremes than Prime. For the most part, even more extreme iterations retain focus on mission, although problematic deviation has happened and disciplined accordingly. A long rogue duplicate going by Phillip James was absorbed during the Prodigals mission. Duplicates claiming Phillip's identity (and displaying his very brusque personality) have become reoccurring, but have settled in enough to be functional agents. Certifications *Advanced Firearms *Basic Field Medicine *Basic Fitness *Basic Stealth *Basic Breaking & Entering *Data Analysis *Hand-to-Hand *Infiltration *Investigation *Self-Defense *Surveillance In Progress *Advanced Stealth Duties *Basic Stealth *Data Analysis *Infiltration *Self-Defense *Operations Notes *Jamie Madrox is an outed mutant as of a few years ago, due to complications in Valkyrie's apprehension. Best known in New York - should proceed cautiously when involved there. *Jamie Madrox is also well-known within certain cells of the Friends of Humanity, especially near Atlanta. Mission History *Darkwatch (minimal involvement) *Shanghaid *The Executioner Team Lead *The Lion's Den *Tracking Debauer Mini Lead *Rifters *Burro Shipping Shutdown *Weird Science *In Your Shoes *Prodigals Team Lead *Dreamers *Making Friends & Influencing People *Danish Run Team Lead *Scientific Method Team Lead *Southern Comfort *Regenext Team Lead *Religious Studies *Rocks Fall *Infected Zone *Stagram & Wolf (Mini 2.0) Team Lead Discipline *Strike assigned by Carpenter on January 25, 2010 for disruptive behavior during The Lion's Den mission that complicated extant security issues. (Strike has since expired off record.) Category:Current Agents